Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Jurassic Park. Cast * Dr. Alan Grant - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Ellie Sattler - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * John Hammond - Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Dr. Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Tim Murphy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Lex Murphy - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Dennis Nedry - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Lewis Dogson - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Donald Gennaro - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) * Ray Arnold - Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Robert Muldoom - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Mr. DNA - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * The Dig Site Computer Operator - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Liwen Chao - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Archaeologist - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Worker at the Amber Mine - Bernard (Megamind) * The Kid At The Dig Site - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Norte Dame II) * The Loading Team - U.S. government operative and Various Polices (Gravity Falls) * Mosquito's Miner - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nala (The Lion King) * Dilophosaurus - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Triceratops - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Brachiosaurus - Shingo (The Lion Guard) * Other Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Parasaurolophus - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) * Other Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) * Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Velociraptors - Wolves (Frozen) Scenes * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Predator In A Box * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - The Diggers/Meets Professor Whitmore * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Journey To The Island/The Chaotician * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Welcome to Animal Park * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Mr. Sir Kay/Lunch Time * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - The Target Audience/Meet Mowgli and Shanti * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - The Star Tour * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Shutdown/Facing of Nala * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Mr. Snoops and The Nice Hyena * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Escaping Nala * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Galloping Animals * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - The Perimeter Fence/Mowgli is Electrocuted * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Wolves In The Power Shed * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - The Kitchen/Wolves Chase Mowgli and Shanti * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Hanging Out To Die/Nala Vs. The Wolves * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - The Dream Left Behind * Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - End Credits Gallery Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Dr. Alan Grant Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Dr. Ellie Sattler Preston Whitmore.jpg|Prestor B. Whitmore as John Hammond Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Dr. Ian Malcom Mowgli_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Mowgli as Tim Murphy Shanti_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Shanti as Lex Murphy Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Dennis Nedry Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Lewis Dogson Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Donald Gennaro I2 - Frozone 2.png|Lucious Best/Forzone as Ray Arnold Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as Robert Robert Muldoom Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Jurassic Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs